


My Perverted Family

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: An Unmotivated Original Series [1]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Anal, Anthology, Aunt, F/M, Family, Harem, Incest, Lemon, Love Story, Multi, Nymphomaniac, Older Sister, One-Shot, Other, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Yandere, kaito - Freeform, mother - Freeform, younger sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Horu Kaito has a family that does things that NO family should do. Each day[chapter], Horu has to go through what his specific relatives tells him to do or wants him to do. No matter how......smutty.





	1. Mother Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

Horu simply laid on the couch late at night, waiting for his mother to return home and check over his work. He made sure to double and triple check it to not hear her constant nagging. He would have gone off to bed much earlier, but he also knew better now.

His mother, working as hard as she does, often gets drunk, and he has to make sure that he doesn't let her be hurt as she does whatever with him. He'd admit that what she does drunk is a bit...weird. But since she doesn't actually know what she's doing, it somewhat makes it ok, if anything, off putting.

He hoped that she truly worried for him, but why she doesn't SHOW it unless she's drunk is beyond me. Horu put his little sister to bed around 8 o'clock, and his older sister went to bed around 9:30. It's 11 at night, and Horu was beginning to feel a bit worried, and like instant relief, he heard his mother open the door, and walk in.

He ran up to the door to see her black hair partially cover her eyes, and her cheeks redder then a tomato. Her glasses sat sideways on her face and one of her earrings looked ready to fall off. He held onto her and guided her to the couch as she sat down as he helped move her hair out of the way, take off her glasses, and remove both earrings carefully. 

She looked at him with her glazed eyes and hiccuped as she used Horu's shoulder to lay her head down upon. "I'm soorrwy for being late again~" Her voice upset as Horu rolled his heterochromia eyes as he moved her body to sit upright.

"It's not your fault mom. You work hard and you're constantly stressed. Drinking is just one of what seems to be countless ways to relief stress. Though...having to much alcohol is kinda bad in all..."

"I knew it. Im just some old bitch who can't even drink right to relief the right amount of stress." She always did this; calling herself old for not being able to handle liquor very well.

"Mom, a lot of people can't handle liquor. Young and old. You're just fine the way you are."

"...But I act so cruel to you."

"Mom-"

"-No! I mean it! You're the greatest brother to your sisters and one of the best sons to me! I don't deserve you. You're smart, athletic, social...everything I can't be cause of my inability to understand the basics of social constructs!" She shifted to rage as she threw her shoe at the wall across the living room.

Horu stared at the wall where the shoe was thrown, and looked back at his mother, waiting for something else to happen, if anything at all. She loooked back at him, and whispered as she grew closer to him. "You look so much like your father."

She drew herself closer to Horu, cupping his cheek with her hand: caressing it carefully as Horu sighed to himself, remembering the other night when this happened. The brunette took off her shirt to reveal her grey bra; her nipples bursting through the fabric.

Horu was then thrusted into her sizable bust, his blush growing as she slurred random noises as she then unclipped her bra, and showed him her hard pink nipple. His mouth then began to suck on gently, her moan making him pick up the pace on the sucking. 

Every few sucks, he would taste her breast milk, making him suck harder. She held the back of his head still, enjoying what she was making him do to her. He then reached downwards towards her moist lips below the belt: feeling how plump is was as he inserted his fingers into her cavern, her voice quivering in pleaser as he slowly went back and forth. 

Upstairs, Horu's female siblings listened with awe as he continued his lewd actions. 'I can't wait for him to do that to me...' they thought in unison. Horu fingered his mother's pussy until she eventually climaxed on his wet hands; her juices spraying all over inside her tight jeans. "Oh, I'll need to take these off~" She cooed as she did just that. Her smooth legs and beautiful ass were brought before him once more as she slipped off her soaking panties to reveal her slightly shaven pussy to her son. 

"Please follow me - favorite child." He took her hand and walked up into her room, not noticing the two that watched him like a hawk: masturbating to their own fantasies with their brother.

Once inside her room, he was led onto her plush bed, and laid down to see his mothers naked body. She then enveloped him into a deep hug as he boner touched her soaked pussy. She purred as she then pulled down his pants and underwear to show off his erected dick: covered in pre cum from her previous actions downstairs.

"My my, my little kitten. Why don't I fix that nice...delicious..." She interrupted herself by placing Horu's cock directly into her mouth and down her throat as she began to suck relentlessly.

Her gasps and lewd noises made Horu reel back in pleasure and a grin formed on his mothers lips while she continued her perverted actions. Eventually, he came into her throat; his load going directly down her stomach. She licked up the remaining fluids on his dick as she gave it a nice kiss. "Now, it's time for me to give you a present my dearest." She then moved on top of his dick, making her pussy hover over it like a lion stalking its prey.

"W-wait mom - you gotta th-" She then dropped down, her weight and insides shutting him up as she moved back up and down.

He groaned in ecstasy as her tight pussy clamped onto his partially hairy cock. "Oh~! This feels so good! Horu, your cock feels better than any dildo I've had!" She then pressed her lips onto his as her hips moved to a steady beat.

His right hand moved to his mothers breast, while his left held onto her hip. "Oh Horu~ you want to touch me don't you~. Touch like a big, strong, man." He squeezed her breast as a few drops of milk came out: landing on his sweat covered face.

Her juices were now covering his body, and he couldn't help but enjoy. He knew better than to cum inside his mother, so he held it in, knowing that he could potentially hold out longer than his mother. That's when she picked up speed and gave him a sopping wet french kiss, when his mental claim went to shit as he cam inside his own mother; potentially making her pregnant.

Like a dumbass.

She finally ran out of breath, and lied down next to her son. "Mom."

"Yes baby~."

"You have to take those birth control pills right away in the morning. Please."

"Don't worry, I will." Not.

She then grabbed onto him as her consciousness faded to sleep, with his following soon after: not knowing of his siblings ears being pressed up against the door the entire time. 

In the morning, Catherine woke up to her sons warm body and partially sweaty body. She got up and thoughts of last night flooded her mind, making an insane blush appear onto her face. He slowly awoke, his calm face made her smile like no tomorrow. His eyes opened and he to sat right up in bed, seeing his naked mother in daylight.

"M-mom? D-do you know what happened last night?"

"N-no, of course not..." She lied through her teeth. She could remember everything that happened and enjoyed every bit of it with him.

He stared at her unconvinced, and got closer to her face. "So...you remember nothing."

"Y-yes that's correct. Why?"

"Weeeelll, I was wondering if you had remembered when you wore a strapon and fucked me senseless."

"What? I never did thaaaaa- shit." Realizing that he had caught her redhanded.

He gave her a peck on the lips and smiled "just so long as you take those pills."

"B-but I don't want to~. We could have a perfectly health baby!"

"Or an Alabama one." She looked down upset at her secret dreams being crushed before he cupped her blushing cheeks. "Hey, don't worry. When I'm older and medicine has caught up to peoples lustful desires, then I'll agree."

"Y-you promise?"

"Yes. I promise." He then got out of bed, and got ready for the school day.


	2. Mother Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

"Horu. You know better than that." Berated his mother.

He put away his phone as he continued to eat the dinner at the table. "I bet he's talking to his "girlfriend"." Mocked his younger sister, making Horu angrily stare at her while Naomi gasped

"Horu! I've told you multiple times that you CAN'T have girlfriend!"

"But you never tell me why! All you say is that it 'distracts me from what's most important.' Whatever that is..." She shook her head as she ate another bite of her food.

"I'm talking about school, your personal life, etc. A girlfriend is something that only a really responsible person can handle. I mean, you lack one of the most important aspects in a relationship."

"Communication." Finished is older sister

"Precisely. You can't even hold a proper conversation for more than 5 minutes, how do you think you'll be able to have any proper conversations in your life? Jobs, Meetings, whatever it may be."

"I don't know. But I don't know my full potential until I try right?" She sighed in mild frustration as they finished up dinner.

"Look. I said that you can have a girlfriend when you move out of the house. Until then you don't have one. It's a simple as that. Just...please listen to me, ok?"

"Got it." He quietly said as he put away his dish and began to watch tv.

Horu could never quite understand why his mother would never let him have a girlfriend, or any sort of relationship. Her parents run a wealthy enterprise so she's always around the house, rarely ever not there to great me and my sisters when we get home. 

They have nice things and go to nice schools, have rich friends as well. They all had dated someone once or twice, with some of them still dating now! Hell, his own sisters had boyfriends, one of them is younger than HE is! So why couldn't he date someone?

That and she always makes him help out with chores that she can't do alone, which is a lot in a small mansion. Wether it be light replacement in the chandeliers, or cleaning the master bedroom's bathroom; bleaching it and all. There was more but he honestly wanted to watch his show. His younger sister than sitting on his lap as his older sister laid down on his shoulder.

His mother sat on the other couch, her eyes drifting towards her son every so often. For what reason Horu didn't know. His little sister then moved over to the side of him, and put over a blanket on his lap and her. His older sister also grabbed a blanket and put it over herself and Horu.

He felt his younger sisters hands hover over his crotch area before she began to rub it, careful to not alert her mother or older sister. Although his mother didn't notice, his big sister did, and decided that two could play at that game, and unzipped Horu's fly, and pulled out his dick as Horu began to be double teamed by his siblings.

His younger sisters skin felt so soft, and his older sister was experienced. he just couldn't handle both of them doing this to him, so in a matter of minutes, he blew his load under the blankets, and his siblings licked off his mess on their hands.

Their mother walked over and pulled off the blanket to see the horrid discourse that had been done under her nose. She then dragged up Horu upstairs to the hallway for a chat.

"How could you even do that?! With your siblings! Are you crazy?!"

"Th-they-"

"I don't even want to hear it! I swear to god if I catch you doing - THAT with your siblings, I'll send them away and NEVER let you do ANYTHING you want. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He said solemnly

"Got to your room now." He complied as she then began to chew out his sisters, her voice still full of rage.

He headed off to his room, and laid there for the night, thinking of some way to make it up to her, with nothing coming to mind. He just couldn't think after his sisters gave him that awesome handjob. He decided to talk to her: she was bound to still be awake. It was only 11 o'clock after all. he quietly headed out of his room and went to his mothers room where he pressed his ear against the door where he heard her bead creaking her her whispering.

"Horu...oh, Yes Horu...do that to me GOD yes~" He couldn't believe his ears, she was fantasizing about HIM. 

Not some other adult, but HIM. He slowly opened the door and saw her lamp still on as she masturbated to whatever she was imagining her son doing to her. He tiptoed in and shut the door as he stayed put at the front of the bed, his presence not yet picked up by her.

He watched as he fingers went in and out at a rapid pace and her blush covered face got redder and redder as she finally climaxed, her juices spraying everywhere, with a few drops landing on his face.

She looked up and saw her son staring at her with shock and redness all over his face. She shot up and almost screamed at him "Eeeeee! What are yo-" She looked down and covered herself, realizing that he just saw her in a pink silk robe and panties. With nothing else.

"U-um m-mom. W-why are you...masturbating to me?" He nervously questioned. She sighed and wipped away the sweat that had formed on her face.

"W-well I can't help it. I have no husband and you just look so cute. And after what I caught you doing with your siblings, well...I just couldn't help it tonight."

"Tonight? Y-you mean you've done it...multiple times?" She nodded as he sat at the foot of her bed, trying to register what he had witnessed and heard "Is...is THIS why you won't let be have a girlfriend?" She blushed once more and tried to hide herself from him. 

"I-I'm sorry ok? I just couldn't help but feel jealous at anyone that would try and take you away from me. All I wanted was to keep you for myself. And myself alone." She sat on her knees and simply looked at her son, expecting an answer from him.

"S-so you...become jealous when other girls show interest in me?"

"...Yes"

"But you don't tell me that you're jealous, and just get angry and set up rules and punishments for whenever I unknowingly insult you?"

"Yes."

"And that's perfectly fine with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Horu depanned and slapped his forehead

"Look...I guess I could understand the jealousy part...but you need to tell me these things so that we can stop it from getting so...awkward or whatever you'd describe this-"

"Unsightly?"

"...Sure. Anyways, I...I'm not sure how to act upon your...liking of me...you know?"

"Well I sure as hell know what you could do for me."

"What do you waaAAAHH!" She pulled him into the middle of the bed and began to french kiss him like no tomorrow, her tongue dominating him like an owner towards their pet.

She starts sucking on his tongue as she takes off his shirt and presses her F-Sized breasts against his chest, feeling his slim body as her hands then traveled down to his pants, where she pulled it down and reveal a nicely sized tent in his underpants.

She continued to give him a tongue filled kiss as her right hand gave him a handjob and her left hand wrapped around his back and pressed him against herself even more than what she was already doing: his body heat giving her the warmth she needed.

He groaned in pleasure as he climaxed, with his cum shooting out onto his mothers stomach and hand. She looked at it, and smirked as she then licked her hand and wiped her finger on her stomach to swallow all of her sons sperm.

"M-mom...I - uh, um..." Horu's speechlessness made her kiss him once more, making the two fall over on the bed as he grabbed onto the bed covers for some amount of stress relief. She held onto him like a horny cocker spaniel.

Horu's hand then quickly held onto her like a PBR and his animal-like instincts told him to 'Hold on motherfucker!!' as she started to rock her hips up and down on his hard cock, desperately wanting his milk to flow out within her. 

She went faster and faster, while his stamina was already gone, hers was still their kicking and milking him dry. She then felt him cumming into her pussy and let out a cry of joy as she kissed him to muffle his cries of discomfort.

Her hips just wouldn't stop and his fingernails were now digging into her skin to knock some sense into her, but to no avail. She then cam all over his pelvis, her juices covering his dick and a good portion of his stomach.

His sweat began to soak into the bed and she went over to his ear "You are mine and only mine for as long as you're in this household. Is that clear?" He barely shook his head in response as she nibble on his earlobe and moved him over to the insides of her bed sheets where she hugged him until she too fell into slumber.


	3. Mother Chelsea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

"You go girls!" Yelled Horu's mother in excitement.

She was busy watching the Volleyball team that she was coaching beat the other players by quite a margin. After this, me and my mom would have to go to the tennis game that she coaches, then I go to my soccer game, which she co-coaches with somebody else. Either way, most days are busy.

She was jumping for joy at our team winning as I sat on the bleachers behind her. I couldn't help but notice her fine ass bouncing up and down, seeming to seduce my eyes. She turned around with a frown on her partially sweaty face. "Come on Horu. Cheer for the girls. If they win this game, then they'll be even closer to making it to the finals!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up from what I would consider a perfect seat and began to cheer with my mother. "You can do it!" I yelled

"End it off on a high note ladies come on! Kick their butts!" We cheered for a few more minutes until the game ended, and our team won.

My mom hugged me with all of her might and ran over to her players to congratulate their win and walked with them over to the water station. I picked up my moms backpack and waited by the door to get ready to leave. I had to wait for my mother and one of her players to come with me, since she also did Volleyball and Tennis, so we bring her along with us.

"Hey Horu." Said the girl

"Hey April." I walked with the teen to my moms car, where she and I sat in the back seat to talk about whatever we wanted to.

Chelsea, though kind by nature, was envious as she could be about the fact that April was getting a little too close to her precious child. 'That skank better stay away from him. Horu is mine and mine alone! In fact...I know just the way to make him mine. Forever.' 

She drove over tot he tennis court, where the sun was starting to beat on them: its' waves making Horu want to get buck naked and sit in front of a fan. Though doing that in front of a crowd of strangers was not his cup of tea. Though what his mom was doing, was his cup of tea.

If he sat down, she would jump up and down directly in front of him, giving him a nice view to look at, and if he stood up and cheered with her, she would give him a sweat filled hug. Like the one she was giving him now, for the girls scoring once again.

He however, noticed something off about the hug that he didn't notice before. He looked at her nice bosom and noticed that she was wearing no bra whats so ever. Not even a training bra, she was only wearing her white shirt with red outlines. He could feel her...hard...nipples...? Wait, why was her nipple hard? Was she...!

Horu's face flushed as his mother let go of him and continued to cheer. He didn't know what to think or how to articulate his thoughts. Like, at ALL. Why was she hard? Was it because of him. WHY would it because of him?! His deviant thoughts were interrupted by a tennis ball flying into his face and knocking him to the ground where he then blacked out.

For a few seconds anyways.

For what felt like minutes, Horu was in a blank mindscape, looking around for any source of light or warmth. He then saw a figure that turned into April, her coal black hair and her soft ebony skin gave him a feeling inside that he couldn't describe. Her form was then covered by two white sweaty hands, belonging to Horu's mother.

He saw her body completely naked and her eyes crazed as she licked her lips and grabbed onto him. She brought him to her chest as he felt all of his previous warmth be replaced with a blistering heat as he felt himself waking up.

He looked around and saw April and his mother looking at him with worried eyes. They both hugged him in relief as his mind went back to what he saw. 'What did that mean?' He question to himself.

My mom continued the game and won with flying colors. Now it was time to go to my soccer game. April left with her mother as I got into the front seat and my mom looked at me, worried about what happened during the game. "Are you ok Horu?" 

"Y-yeah mom. I-I'm just dazed is all." She looked at me, and started up the car as she called someone. 

"Is this Darwin?" That was my coach, I realized "Yea, Horu won't be able to make it to the game today. He got a head injury, so I'll have to look after it. Yep. Uh-huh. Got it. Alright then, I'll see you in the next game then." She turned off her phone and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry honey, you can rest for the night." I sighed in defeat as we drove home. 

Once there, we got out of the car and walked inside the house. There, my little sister was sleeping on the couch and my older sister was watching YouTube videos. We walked upstairs to go take showers in our separate bathrooms. She went into her room as I went into the hallway and undressed myself.

I turned the nozzle and let cooling water spray all over me. I washed off all remains of sweat and dirt from my body as I began to clean my hair. I then heard the bathroom door open, and there walked in my mother with a white towel on. "Gah! Mom, what're you doing here??!"

"I'm just here to help you wash off honey!"

"B-but I'm-"

"Shushshushshushshush."

"Bu-"

"Shush!" I gave up as I turned around as she dropped her towel and began to clean my back for me with a wet sponge. 

I then thought of that odd vision I saw of April being essentially crushed by my mother as she was naked. And sweaty. And giving me a lustful look. I shook my head to drain my mind of these perverse thoughts.

They came back in full when my mother pressed her bust against my soapy back. "Mom! What are you doing!"

"I'm just cleaning my precious child. Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel all better once I'm done with you~" She wrapped her arms around my stomach as she pressed her breasts on my back with more force.

"Mom! Please, let go!"

"No! I've seen the way you look at April, and I won't have that chummy slut take you away from me!" She then used her right arm to grab onto my erected dick "See! Your body is already accepting defeat, now why don't you relax and enjoy what I'm giving you!"

She started stroking my cock at a quick pace. The soap and waters making it smoother than a dolphins skin. I moaned in pleasure as she continued her handjob. Her left hand then moved down to my waist as she placed her breasts next to my neck and pushed them up against the back of my head.

"Doesn't this feel good Horu? I know how to make you feel good, and I alone will make you feel alive and healthy."

She then sped up her right hand as my dick spurted out cum all over her hand. She left go of my dick and licked my milk off of her hands. "Gosh, this tastes absolutely delicious." She then picked him up from the tub and walked into his room, and set him down on the bed as she locked the door. "Now we can unwind."

I slowly backed away from her as she neared me like a predator "Please mom, you're not feeling right, you have to stop! I-I don't like you like this." 

"Oh, but you will baby, then you an I can love each other forever, and ever, and ever!" She pounced upon him and shoved my cock into her mouth with a slurping sound.

Her head bobbed up and down in joy as she licked my dicks tip and base. She started to suck at an incredible rate as my hands went to the back of her head to keep my mind from blanking out, god knows what she would do if he passed out.

She'd probably rape me more at this point.

My hips were then lifted into the air as I cam into her mouth, my cum seeping through her lips and down her chin. She swallowed the sperm like melted ice cream and showed me her empty mouth. "Now it's time to properly fuck me Horu. Give me your dick and ram it into my, sopping, wet, pussy."

I quivered in fear as I got onto my knees and was now above her. Her eyes were identical to the ones shown to me in the vision, and that kinda terrified me. I shook in nervousness as I slowly placed my dick in front of her caver and moved it inside her womanhood. She thought I was going to slow, so she sped me up by wrapping her thick legs around my waist and pulled me into her chest.

She cried out in ecstasy as my cock was now inside of where I was born. "Yes~ now I have Horu's cock! I have his cock!" She was now drooling on my head as she held onto me like a girl with her stuffed animal. Only I was the one doing the stuffing. "Fuck me Horu, fuck me as hard as you can!"

My hips moved back and forth to her demand as I finally gave up. My arms snaked around her neck as I moved as fast as I could go. "You broke me mom. I'm all yours." I said to her, our faces as close as they could be without kissing. 

Her smile filled me with the same worth that April did in my vision, and we shared a passionate french kiss, our saliva being transferred between our mouths and our tongues dancing like no tomorrow. She began grinding against my dick in synchronization as we both held onto each other: full of love and lust.

Our kiss went onto until be cam in unison, our moans of hedonism filling my room as we let go of each other and stared into each others eyes. She cupped my face and kissed me once more, no tongue, no spit, just lips. "Now, who're you?"

"Your son. And new lover." I replied

"Good boy. Now, why don't we test out this new...'exercise' tomorrow morning, instead of going for our morning run, hmm?"

"That sounds fine to me."


	4. Mother Madeleine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

Horu looked at his older sister with a gaze that both would recognize as ‘get outta here.’ He walked to his classroom with his pranking object in hand. His mother had made this little bugger and it was going to be a good one.

His mom was a pharmacist, though the title ‘Trickster Pharmaceutical Scientist’ was far more descriptive. And accurate.

Horu walked into his homeroom with the object and set it on his teachers table. It was an apple, just like all the old clique movies. His teacher gave him a raised eyebrow look before going back to his book.

Horu gave his friends the thumbs up before going to his seat and pulled out a remote with a single button on it. His teacher then got up once he finished the chapter he was on, and began teaching the class about Earth Science. Barf.

Horu already knew about the tectonic plates and air pressure. He’ll, he learned that in 7th Grade so why’s he learning it again?! Horu then watched as his teacher grabbed the apple that was given to him, and Horu pressed the button on the remote control.

The apple exploded in the teachers face as a piece of apple flew towards the sprinkler, and set it off in the classroom, getting all students, and teacher, soaked.

His sister did the same sort of thing, only her teacher put his apple into his pocket for later, so she set it off next to his crotch. A pain for all boys to see. Though his sister found some fun in watching; he sucked at teaching Math anyways.

Horu and his older sister were then sent to the principals office where they waited for their mother to arrive. After a few minutes his mother walked into the room.

Her long auburn hair and gleaming blue eyes observing her children with care as she sat down in between Horu and his sister.

The principal cleared his throat and explained why they were all here “Your son and daughter gave their teachers apples that exploded around the same time. Horu’s teacher held his apple in front of him and when it exploded, which set of the sprinkler system, this explaining why he’s on a towel.”

He pointed at her sons seat, which had a rainbow towel under him, and his hair still dripping wet from the sprinklers. “And your daughters apple was set off in her teachers pocket, which severely damaged his...well I think you get the idea...” Madeleine stared at her daughter with disappointment as she rubbed her eye brows.

“Anything else I should know of?” She asked 

“Well they have continually skipped classes and cause trouble when they aren’t in classes. For both teachers and students.”

“Hmmmmm....alright then...but are they passing their classes?”

“...Yes.”

“Then there’s your answer on that. And have they explicitly hurt any students or teachers?”

“No, not so far.”

“Ok then. I’ll reprimand them, but until then, I’ll see you next time.”

“N-next time?” He asked

“Well....they are a bit of trouble. Especially my son. So thank you for keeping them in line and I hope you have a good day sir.” She the motioned for her children to follow her out and into her car.

The principal then whistled to himself “God, she’s a beautiful woman....” 

Madeleine took her children to the nearest ice cream stand, and walked out of the car with her children in tow “Now, you can get the banana sundae with sprite or ginger ale. No chocolate or other carbonated drinks, got that.” She said sternly.

“Got it.” The replied. 

Their mother was a huge health freak, so no junk food around the house, always finish meals, whatever. The ice cream shop was a place where they could get whatever they wanted on their choosing of desert, bu their punishment for today would get that privilege revoked.

They got their desert and sat outside at the clean metal table, where there mother talked “Why didn’t you SECRETLY place the apple on their desk, or possibly risk YOUR safety by exploding it in front of you? Then they wouldn’t have figured out who it was so quickly.” She was reprimanding them for not pranking correctly.

Although she pranked then constantly, she said that you could never actually PROVE that she did it, therefore she never actually did it. She believed in innocent until proven guilty to the tenth degree, and us just taking the blame with little hesitation irked her. Like a lot.

They are their frozen concoction as Horu’s thoughts gave him an idea. “What about we make tiny ‘puke’ packets and put them in the sleeve of our shirts, and then pretend to throw up in the middle of class!” He excitedly said

His mother and sister looked at each other before giggling “What?” 

“Nothing Horu, your just really cute when excited. You’re like a little baby.” His sister cooed

“And how easily you get excited is pretty funny...” His mother murmured, causing Horu to grow red in embarrassment at his Munro outburst.

The three finished up their treat and drive off to home, where Horu’s little sister waited on the couch, having returned from school. They walked in through the door as she jumped from the sofa and ran towards him: latching onto his leg.

“Big brother!” She yelled as he picked her up

“Hey, how you doing?” He asked as he hugged her and began to give her a piggyback ride.

“Good! I got an ‘A’ on my spelling test!” 

“Nice. Anything else?”

“Yeah, my friend said that she hated boys, and so when she has to marry, she’ll marry me!” Horu laughed as he set her down.

“Well we’ll see if she still hates boys, won’t we?” She nodded as his mother prepared dinner.

Horu finished his English paper, his older sister worked on her history, and her younger sister sat on his lap as he worked. She squirmed as he wrote his essay, though he didn’t really mind, what he did mind was what she would do after the squirming.

She turned herself around and cling onto his body, and began to move her hips: grinding against his crotch as a bulge began to perk up. “P-please stop. I-I have to finish h-here.” He knew his desperate manor would only make her continue on, but he had to try. He just wasn’t into incest and all...

She stopped her grinding and got off his lap and in front of his legs to pull down his pants, his erection being blocked by his underwear fabric. She then grabbed onto his pre cum covered appendage and began to stroke at a steady pace, making him shiver in delight.

She placed her thumb over his mushroom top dim and gave him a dangerous look that let him know to cover his mouth. She then shoved her middle finger into his urethra, making him squeal in pain as she pulled it out and in again in a repetitive pattern, continuing his yelps of pain.

She brought her sweat covered face to his dick and began to lick as she fingered his urethra, her saliva adding to the bits of pleasure he was feeling, if any at all. That’s when their mother called them down. “Coming mom!” Horu yelled back, hoping his sister would stop. She didn’t, she just started to do something else.

She pulled her finger out and sat atop his lap once more, and placed his dick right next to her firm small ass, giddy to try anal. “Well big brother, why don’t we do it, huh?” Horu shook his head as she nodded hers, and moved her wet panties to place his erection up her anus.

She was halfway down his dick when their eldest sister walked into the room “Yo mom said-“ She looked at what his siblings were doing, and sighed “Hey mom, Horu needs to solve a few more problems, we’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Ok!” Their mother replied as his little sister sat upon his dick completely, covering his cock in its entirety as his older sister dig into his laundry basket.

“W-what are you d-do-mph!” His little sister had pulled him into a kiss, her tongue dominating his as his other sister grabbed pairs of underwear and licked off the grimy contents on his piece of clothing. 

“I have to admit, you taste amazing~” She licked off his underwear’s contents as she then inhaled his aroma from his trousers, and shirts, and whatever other clothing she could find.

His younger sibling was moving up and down, her tight pussy dripping blood and pre cum. He had just taken away his sisters virginity. She screamed into his chest to not alert the adult downstairs and began to drool all over his shirt.

“You done?” Asked their mother, which made Horu cum for some reason, which then made his younger sister climax all over his penis.

His older sister finished her clothing fetish and walked out of his room as he followed after her, leaving the younger one grinning on the floor in ecstasy.

Dinner was relatively quite, with a few questions form mom, and some answers from her children individually. They had salmon with broccoli and rice: a nice healthy meal once more.

Horu finished first and headed upstairs “You going up already?” Asked his sister

“Yeah, I’m just really tired.” He walked into his room and flopped down onto his bed where he passed out almost immediately

Later that night, a figure crept into his room, her attire that of a prostitute, with her loose bra and jacket. Along with black mini skirt and transparent leggings, she rolled Horu onto his back and pulled down his pants. Out popped his flabby dick, she licked her lips as she placed the testicle into her mouth and moved it around in her cheek with her tongue, making it hard in less than a minute.

She then let it out of her mouth and used her large breasts to give Horu a tit job. Her nipples rubbing against each other as her pace picked up and his dick squirted his warm milky contents.

She licked his contents off her breasts and pulled off her mini skirt to show off her lingerie panties to the unconscious boy. She moved the strap off of her moist vagina, and placed it over his cock, and pushed it al the way into her pussy.

She moaned as she moved up and down, his face starting to contort into that of pain as she cupped his cheek “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good, I’ll make you feel free!” She pressed her bust against his face and placed her nipple on his lips “Suck my little baby. My precious little baby.”

His body replied to her commands, and he starting sucking on her tit, with milk coming out with every suck: like a bottle of milk babies are given when thirsty. Her moans entered his ears, but he never truly heard them, they just seeped their way into his dreams.

Her hips then went full throttle, greedy for his contents to pour out into her womb. His mind then formed a wet dream, and his body came into his mother, Madeleine. She gasped in relief as she got off of his sweat covered dick, and cleaned of its contents in order to not allude and suspicion from him.

He mustn’t know of what she does to him every night, nor will he. She picks up her clothing and tucks him back in bed with a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night my angel.” She left his room and slept in till morning, where he awoke with a soreness in his pelvis for an odd reason that she only knew about.


	5. Mother Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

Horu sat in the classroom, writing down notes as his teacher taught him the meaning of the quote, ‘the ends justifies the means.’ She carefully gave instructions on the meaning of the quote, who said it and why he said it. Horu wrote down his notes as his teacher walked over and looked down at him.

She bent over to show off her G-Cup breasts to the boy as she gave a sultry smile. “You doing good Horu~? She quietly asked. He nodded, trying to not have a boner in the middle of class, but was failing horribly. She massaged his arm as she glanced at his notes “Very good Horu, very good.” He gulped as then got up and walked to the other students, not doing what she had done to him.

Why must his mom do this to him in the middle of a lesson.

The lunch bell rang and he stood over by his mother as everyone else ran off to eat their second meal of the day as Horu went over to get his. She held out her arms as he sat on her lap and pressed his face against her boobs, making her smile.

She always enjoyed it when he did this, and usually demanded that he do this every moment he can. She gave him kiss after kiss on the head as her arms massaged his back. He held her close as he he was squished even further into her bosom. 

Her right hand held his hand while her left softly pinched his butt, making him squirm, no matter how many times she did this to him. He went to a private school and she’s been his teacher for years and years now, going all the way back to preschool. 

Shes’ always been there to teach him whatever he needs and in return, he would allow her to treat him as a boy toy/sex slave when he didn’t listen o what she said. She called it punishment, but it was called rape.

But it got him to follow her instructions, so it worked out in the end. For her. She pulled down her red blouse to allow his lips to make co tact with her hard nipple and suck on it to receive her breast milk.

Like a newborn he sucked on her nipple as she moaned next to his ear “Yes Horu, my precious baby, suck - just keep on sucking my beautiful child. My one son.”

He did as he was told and continued sucking, his hands squeezing the milk from her large boobs. Her milk was like fresh yogurt and her moans was like a white noise to him: he just couldn’t feel good without it.

She grouped him and decided to turn things up by placing her hand over his pitched tent, and move over it slowly with the intent of making him blow in his black slacks. No on eWorld know or see, so it was perfect. 

His breath labored as she then asked her hand into his trousers and held onto his erection, lightly moving up and down to arouse him further. He bit on her nipple to try to prevent himself from moaning, her smile growing as she went faster.

His hands went from her bosom to the back of her blouse, grasping it to try and grab something to prevent his moans from escaping his lips. It just...felt so emasculating to moan the way he doesn’t in front of his mother and lover.

She went faster as her right hand brushed off some lint in his hair and started to pet it like a furry puppy, and he let out the cry of pleasure. His sperm shot forth from his cock and slathered all over his mothers hand.

“Now now baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed. You just need to listen to me. I know best after all~” He looked down at her hand as she brought it closer to his lips “Now clean your mess darling.”

He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked her hand, wiping away the cum he released on her. His cum was like warm and had a sticky, almost pudding texture to it. He pressed his mouth against her palm and like a vacuum cleaner, he clean the mess on her hand.

Once done, she lifted his chin up and he stared into her red eyes and noticed her dark blonde hair in her eyes and moved it out of her face. She cooed and gave him a passionate kiss, his submissive tongue making her love him even more.

”Good boy. Make sure to wear your special outfit once we get home, understood?” She reminded

He nodded as they cuddled for minutes longer. His stomach may have still been hungry for food, but he knew better then to escape his mothers grasp when like this. Experience was a merciless teacher in life. And it seemed to have it out for him constantly.

Before the class came into the room, she gave him another french kiss and pulled his pants back up “Now be good today, just like you’ve always been ok?” 

“Yes mommy.” Her smile filled him with warmth as she gave him a light punch and whispered into his ear.

“You’re supposed to simply nod my little child.” He mentally slapped himself as his classmates walked into the room and a new lesson began.

On the drive home, Horu couldn’t help but feel like his minor mistake would have consequences that she would say she didn’t enjoy giving him, but loves giving him that peculiar punishment.

Once home, he walked through the door and saw his older sister staring at him in annoyance “You just had to call her mommy huh?” 

“I-I thought it was good for the moment.” I replied, before covering my mouth in fear

Horu had just talked back, and his mother was right behind him “Put on the collar Horu. You’ve will be properly taught manors in this household.” 

He once again gulped as he walked upstairs and stripped down, removing everything but his underwear. He pulled out a large black shirt from his closet and put it on, the fabric clinging on to every part of his naked body. The bottom of the shirt reaching down just below his ass.

Horu grabbed his thick black chocker and strapped it on as a shock went through his body. He made his was down stairs and got onto his knees and hands once in front of his mother. She got on one knee and looked him in the eye. “This is for your own good.”

His older sister handed her a short whip as he got on his back and lifted his legs into the air, his butt facing her. She used the whip on his ass cheeks, making him moan in lewd pleasure. She had been making him her obedient slutty pet since he was a young boy. Pain was pleasure and pleasure could only come from his mother, his mistress, his everything.

She gave birth to him, she raised him, she protected him, she fed him. And all she asked was for his unyielding loyalty and servitude; and in silence no less. He deserved this. Her whip continued to sting his skin as his older sister gave him a crazed look. She was getting off and watching her brother get beaten by their mother.

Fiona stopped the whipping and examined his beat red butt and sniffed his anuses aroma. “Very good indeed. Now do you understand what you did wrong?” Horu nodded as she licked her lips “Do you want more?” 

He shook his head up and down immediately upon hearing her question. He desperately needed more of this. She handed the whip to his sister and unbuttoned her blouse completely, taking it off and placing him on top of her. His erected dick in between her thick thighs as his sister used the whip on his ass once more.

Fiona loves to hear her son moan, and gave her daughter a confirming look to whip him even harder: she complied and his moans were even louder this time. He gripped onto his mother as she rubbed his cock with her thighs, his penis spreading precum all over her legs, moistening them.

His sister started to masturbated as she whipped her younger brother, her crazed look burning a hole in the back of his head. Her left hand went deeper into her womanhood as her right went into a repeating circular motion. Fiona felt her sons hands snake around her neck as she kissed his cheeks and forehead.

She loved him, she love-loved him, and on one was going to have him. Not on her watch. He would be the families pet until they die, and even then, he’ll die with them to be with his masters forever. He eventually came into his mothers thighs as his sister orgasmed into her jeans.

He got off of his mother and started to lick her smooth ebony thighs in joy as his sister moved her left hand near his ass, hovering over his cheeks before putting in her index finger, then middle, then ring, and soon her whole fist. 

He cried out in ecstasy as she push her hand even further into his anus. Fiona giggles at his reaction and cupped his face “Who are you?” He didn’t answer the question; he knew better than to answer it. He...couldn’t answer it. “Alright then, are you my sex slave.” He nodded “Are you loyal to me and your other sisters?” He nodded once more “Anyone else?” He shook his head

She kissed him on the lips as a string of saliva followed her lips “Keep at it until your younger sister arrives, got it?” The two nodded as Fiona began to prepare dinner.


	6. Mother Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

Horu walked home, his classmates comments about his mothers lewd book still ringing in his beat red ears. She was an author, though her works were about on the level of 50 Shades of Grey, recharging the amount of MA content on it.

Like his mother, he too had a perverted side, only she had no restraint; in some aspects. When he walked through the door, he saw his mother in the kitchen, reading something in her kindle, idly waiting for his return home from school.

Once inside the warm house, she got up and moved over to the living room as he entered the kitchen to grab an apple and a bowl of pretzels. His mother never did stay in the same room as him. Even if he entered her room, she would get out. 

He never really understood why, and it made it difficult to communicate to her sometimes. She wouldn't even eat with him at the table: she would wait until he was done before coming in and dinning on the meal that she or my older sister prepared for us.

My younger sister found it odd and called it weird. I got used to it after a while, I mean, she would give us nice gifts once in a while: her books were quite profitable. Our house was nice and small in comparison to other homes, but it was filled with better stuff.

Good phones, flat screen tv, the basic necessities of a home. Dad was offshore in the U.S. Some people say that he's cheating on my mom, and that the only reason why we still receive money is because of pity. And like with everything else I don't care. 

Hell, the quickest way to describe me was adaptable; I got used to things.

Horu are his snack and went upstairs to work on his homework assignments, tired from the long school day. He often took an hour nap after he was done with his assignments, almost like he was preparing for his nighttime slumber.

What he didn't realize was that he was being carefully watched by his mother, Diana Kaito, who was recording his sleep with a pro photographers precision. Her breath laboring as she begun to drool at the sight of her son. He was perfect research for her next book. He was the inspiration for all of them after all.

Horu was so perfect with his green hair, the coloring of his heterochromia eyes, and his pale skin, almost feminine frame; everything about him was perfect lewd material, and she was just having him be her starting point for many things to come.

He was a specimen, and she was to have as little contact as possible. But that didn't mean he couldn't be in contact with anyone else...The front door opened to reveal Horu's older sister, tired from her afternoon jog. Diana licked her lips as a new scene was being prepared in her mind. A scene of incest and passion.

Horu woke up an hour and a half later, his eyes watering from his yawn as he got out of his bed and walked downstairs to see his older sister sitting on the couch, her face was off in space, with a drop of sweat slowly trickling down her blushing face. The boy looked at her confused as he walked over to her. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh! Uh, n-nothing I'm just..." She never finished thought as her mind wandered off, leaving Horu confused once more.

"You're just what?" She sighed as she looked at the wall corner and stood up.

Horu steppes back as she walked forward, making him lean back "What are you do-" His question silenced by her lips, with a soft moan escaping her mouth.

Her hands grabbed onto his arms as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, dominating him in the kissing battle. Horu's mind went haywire to try and decipher why his older sister was kissing him in the first place, but it went to mush as their saliva began to mix with each other.

His hands deviated from his moral thoughts and held onto her waist, wrapping his arms around as she moved her hands to his neck and then face; grasping it like a warm cup of coffee in the cold winter.

She was doing she had to do this. Their mother commanded it. She looked at Diana's camera which hid in the background off to the side as the woman holding the device happily masturbated to the scene in front of her.

Her fingers softly caressing her wet, moist vagina, moving her pussy lips in arousal in watching her son be forced make out with his older sister. Just the the thought of it gave her tingly chills down her spine. Her incestuous thoughts filling her mind as her natural womanhood juices dripped onto the carpeted floor below her shivering legs.

Her eldest daughter took off her shirt and bra as she pressed her breasts against Horu as he held her up by her thighs. Diana couldn’t help but softly moan as her children went to the couch where Horu set down his sister and unbuttoned his shirt and took off her pants and panties.

He got onto his knees and began to use his tongue to carefully lick his sisters clit and pussy flaps. His sibling groaned in pleasure as her hands dove into his messy hair and kept his head exactly where it was. Their mother zoomed in the image to get every bit of detail as she could. 

She honestly wished that she could use a boom mic, but then they wouldn’t act as lustfully as they act now. That wouldn’t be good, no not good at all. His separated, leaving a line of saliva connected to her womanhood as she stared at him with her peering eyes as she licked her lips in a smirk.

———-Later-———

“Horu.” Diana called 

“Yes mom!” He replied from his room

“Please come down to my office.” This was new for Horu. It was rare for her to be in the same room with him.

Only really important things required him to be in the same room as her, so what would she be talking about. Could it be...about what he and his sister did? She was working so she wouldn’t have seen what they did...right? He walked into her office, her bookshelves lined with classic novels and multiple books having post-it notes in the pages to remover to check on later for research.

“Y-you needed me mom?” She turned around, her shirt clinging to her frame and her yoga pants having him a good look at her thicc thighs and pear-like frame.

“Yes. I wanted to thank you for going along with what your sister was doing, and making a very sensual show for me to record.” Horu’s heart stopped and his skin paled as his blood turned cold. She knew!? And she recorded it!!? 

“I-wh- I-I don’t...” His sputters and failure at properly speaking made Diana giggle as she stood up and walked past him to close her office doors with a quite latch.

“Don’t worry, I won’t post this on Pornhub, Xvideos or anything else like that. I’ll just keep it for myself and myself alone.” He unconsciously nodded as she placed her hands near his neck, and massaged his shoulders.

“This’ll be our families little secret she whispered into his ear as a bonner began to form in his trousers. 

She smirked and moved her right hand over the tent in his pants as her other hand went under his shirt and softly touched his nipples “Now, do what you want with me my precious little baby~” She cooed as she undid his pants and pulled down his underwear to show his erect dick sticking out.

Before he could reply though, she dropped to her knees and tugged down his pants to the floor, completely releasing his hardened dick. She didn’t give him a moment to act surprised before she opened her mouth wide and took his long length down her throat.  
   
“M-mom!” Horu groaned as his cock swelled even further in her throat. She reached her hands up to grab his hips as she moved her head back and forth, her lips making all manner of lewd sucking noises as she glided along his length.

His sister didn’t even compare to what his mother was doing to him, her sucking growing more and more intense as he grabbed onto the back of her hair, his fingers intertwining with her long brown hair.

Her left hand then moved to the underside of his ballsack as she caressed it and held onto them with care, making him climax into her mouth; his cum pummeling down her throat like a faucet at full blast.

She coughed as he sat down on the wooden floor. “I...uh...c-can you r-rid emu dick or whatever.” He muttered, making Diana smile with delight.

A nervous protagonist was always a good choice for stories: then they would turn into strapping individuals able to pleasure whomever needed pleasuring. Or become an obedient little slave to whomever rules them; a lewd story through and through.

Next the older woman climbed on top of him, using her hands to move aside the yoga pants and exposing her smooth pussy.  
   
“Make sure to tell em when your about to cum ok baby~” she told him before she unceremoniously impaled herself on his dick! 

The warm and wet feel of her pussy was incredible. So tight and smooth, Horu couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he felt his length sinking all the way inside her. The lewd wet, squishing noises were audible through the door, where Horu’s sister sat by the door, listening with intent to whatever their mother was doing to Horu.

He could barely think as he felt her inner walls clenching around his dick. The feeling was a hundred times better than her mouth as she rocked her hips in a figure eight motion. She then quickly changed the motion from a figure eight to a pure circular motion.

She then moved him on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist “Do it Horu, pound your mothers pussy!” He tried to reply, but she silenced him quickly with a kiss.

She pressed her mouth to his, her tongue swirling around inside. Horu’s mind went blank in that instant, all he could do was move with his perverted mother, thrusting his hips against hers and feeling his length stretching her stomach as he slammed it all the way inside her.

Her pussy felt so good around his cock, he pumped his hips faster, loving the feel of being inside her. Horu did his best to return her kiss as he reached his right hand up to grab one of her fat tits. Diana moaned at his touch, pushing her tit up into his palm and continuing to move her hips against his.

“Mom I’m gonna-”

“Yes baby yes!! Cum in me Horu, cum in me!” He barely processed her words as he thrusted as deep as he possibly could, the top of his cock piercing his mothers womb as his cum poured into her pussy. 

Her cry of pleasure filling the room as the foamy white substance exited his mothers womanhood and he fell onto the ground in exhaustion. Diana looked at him and kissed him on the forehead, happy about the beast ideas for her book.


	7. Big Sister Fuuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

      "Fuuka, Fuuka, Read to me! Read to me!" Said the 5 year old green eye to his older sister.  
"Of course Horu." The blue haired preteen replied with a soft smile as she looked at the tiny library in his room. "So, what do you want to read tonight? Astro Boy? Dragon Ball?" 

     "Can you read me JoJo's Biz-Biz..."  
"Bizarre Adventure?" He nodded with his chubby cheek smile as she shook her head "I can't Horu. That story is to mature for you right now."  
"Why is it to machore?"

     "Mature." Fuuka corrected "And it's mature because of its violence and I can't explain all of its oddities to you tonight. It's a school night after all."  
"It's only Thursday..." Horu mumbled under his breath as she carefully took a volume from the bookshelf.

     "How about...Case Closed?" She sat next to the boy and cleared her throat as he listened to her reading, her soothing voice quickly making him drift off into sleep.

 

     Horu sat cross legged on his brown leather couch reading a 3 - in - 1 version Full Metal Alchemist, containing volumes 7-9. He hummed to himself as he delved deeper into the world Hiromu Arakawa created.

     His eyes skimmed over the drawn pictures and words, completely absorbed into the world in front of him; a world, that his mother interrupted "Hi Horu." He mentally sighed as he partially closed his book, his finger acting as a temporary bookmark.

     "Hi mom, what's up?" He knew she would ask the question so he asked first.   
The conversation usually ended quicker that way. "Oh nothing...your sister doesn't like talking so our conversations don't last very long." He was sometimes envious of his sister quiet nature.

     She was always quiet when she was a kid, so when growing up, she became a complete introvert to practically everybody. Well, almost everybody anyway. "I just want to know about your school day and all that. No fights right?"

     "You would've gotten a notification from the school." Horu reminded   
"Yeah I know, but I would think my own child would tell me first to tell me his version of the story before the school told theirs." She pulled her short pink hair behind her ear as straightened herself "Well, anyways, are you ready for Football practice tomorrow?" 

     "Yep. And please..."  
"Yes?" Her bright green eyes looking at with child like curiosity.  
"Please don't wear your cheerleading uniform and all that...I don't think I can handle that much embarrassment again." Horu lightly blushed as his mother sighed.

     "Ok honey...sorry for the embarrassing you and your sisters..." He sighed as she walked off, her feelings hurt and a headache beginning to brew in his skull.  
Horu looked back at his book, but he couldn't focus, not with his mother all upset about the cheerleading thing.

     She would dress up in a classic cheerleading outfit two sizes to small and jump around, waving her pom-poms around and being the most enthusiastic one there in general.  
His sisters were as far away as they could when they went to my events like Football, Lacrosse, Robotics...

     She had no shame what's so ever, and I guess it's enduring if you think about it. But she sometimes washes my body, even though I'm 12 years old, or she hand feeds me when I'm tired, or when I broke a bone in my body, even if doesn't affect my arms in any way.

     I cracked my neck and placed my fake dollar bill bookmark in the page I started as I made my way upstairs. With a sigh I made my way up and knocked on her bedroom door "Mom?" I heard shuffling in her room as she then opened the door.

     Her cheeks had feint red streaks down her face and her eyes were a light red "What is it sweaty?" Her fake happy voice made me cringe as I look at her.  
"Can I come in?" She nodded and let me in as I sat on the side of the bed, with her sitting next to me "I, uh...I just wanted to apologize for possibly hurting your feelings in all. I just...don't think being my cheerleader everywhere I go is necessary...especially at my Robotics meetings." 

     I laughed and she giggled as she sighed "Yeah I...I know. I just know how flawed I am and I don't want my shortcomings prevent me from making your dreams true. I mean ever since your father left..." He remained silent, talking about his dad leaving was always a sour note in the family.

     "You can still cheer, just...don't wear the uniform, you know?" She nodded in defeat as I got up, but was held back by her hand.   
I turned around and she pressed her soft lips against mine, her large bosom pressing against my collarbone.

     My arms flailed and tried to pry myself from her, letting me breathe as she looked at me "M-Mom! W-what're you-" I froze at her desperate and sadden face, tears going down her cheeks once more. "Mom..."

     "Please Horu...I need a new, better man in my life. I need...I need..." Her eyes were full of love and desire, and...need "I need you Horu." She cubbed my cheek and kissed me once more, her tongue intertwining with mine as she wrapped her other arm around my waist, keeping me still.

     I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to react to this? My arms remained still as she leaned back and placed myself on top of her on the large bed.  
She pulled off her long sleeve green shirt, her white bra hugging her large breasts tightly, her plump body glistening with sweat.

Horu, like another sensible person, got off of her and ran off as fast as he could. The greenette ran as fast as he could into his room and locked his door as he then quickly put his backpack and desk in front of the door: sealing the only means of entrance and exit. He began to pant like no tomorrow, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Was he supposed to call the police? Tell his sisters? Accept his mothers feelings!? He didn't know what to do right now. He sighed and turned around and saw his older sister sitting on his bed, quieter than a mouse on Christmas night. He looked at her with utter confusion as she stared at him curiously.

"W-what are you doing in my room?" Horu wondered as she lifted the manga volume in her hands "O-oh...y-you were reading the books in my room?" She nodded as he slumped on the floor with a soft thud. "I just had the weirdest encounter with mom today man..."

     She closed the book and crossed her right leg over her left, leaning in her head to listen to his story "Mom got upset about the whole cheerleading thing and stuff, so when I went to apologize, she got all sad and then she..." He stopped himself before revealing his mothers incestuous actions.

Fuuka’s eyes shot open in surprise as Horu went into detail what transpired a few minutes ago, her shock followed by a deep feeling of envy for what her mother did. She could never do anything of the sort — she’d turn into putty if he simply found out about her crush on him.

Once he was done, the blue haired teen sighed to herself and looked at her younger brother “That’s a lot to take in. What’re you gonna do next?” Horu looked down and shrugged his shoulders   
“I don’t know. I can’t really get her arrested...do t want to do it with her...I just don’t know what to do.” 

Fuuka stood up and held out her hand to him. “Then talk to her tomorrow then. You can sleep now to think things over.” Although it wasn’t late, he agreed and got into his bed as she grabbed one of Horu’s manga volumes and began reading it to him.

“You don’t have to read to me you know. I can sleep just fine-” She hushed him as she continued on.  
“A fierce and powerful empire existed in the central Mexican Highlands between the 12th and 16th centuries! It’s culture was defined by brutal sacrifices and cannibalistic rituals!” Fuuka kept on reading from the volume until Horu eventually drifted off to sleep.

She then took out her diary, which could fit in her pocket, and began reading from it, the details from it a bit different from what happed that day.  
“And as Horu explained the story, I went closer to him and kissed his cheek, confessing there and then the feelings I’ve had for years. He cupped my cheek and passionately kissed my lips, our tongues sharing saliva as he placed me on his lap.”

Fuuka blushed like a bitch in the heat as she went on, closing her diary “His member forming a tent in his pants as I began to grind on his erection, my pussy dripping wet. He lovingly squeezed my ass as I took off his shirt, his amazing chest open for my eyes to stare in wonder at.” 

Horu shuffled in his sleep as she then immediately stopped and ran out of his room, moving everything in front of the door out of the way to make her exit. But what she didn’t treatise was that Horu didn’t go to sleep, and he was now horny for his sister and possibly his mother as well.


End file.
